1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holding and locking devices, particularly for electrical cord, plugs and receptacles and for securing braid or strand lines.
2. Description of Prior Art
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,671, shows two plastic sawtooth strips for locking together an electrical plug and receptacle.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,976, shows electrical plugs secured to a wall receptacle using an elongated member attached to the wall receptacle along with a small clamp attached to the electrical cord and plug. The small clamp is affixed to the elongated member with the use of hook and loop fasteners glued on each part.
One of the few devices I have found on the market for holding plugs and receptacles is one by the trade mark of "Connect-A-Plug", manufactured by Doskocil Mfg. Co., Arlington, Tex. 76004-1246. This device holds the plug and receptacle by using an adjustable slide clamp which contains the plug and receptacle inside a plastic box.
All of the information I have found on devices for holding electrical plugs and receptacles have shown to be consisting of two or more parts, constructed with hook and loop fasteners or molded out of plastic. These multi-part devices are poorly designed and their composition makes them susceptible to premature wear and eventually, failure. Also, many of these devices are limited to holding only certain sizes of cords, plugs and receptacles. Most do not function well and can be very difficult to connect and disconnect.